This invention relates to a deicer and more particularly to an electro-dynamic de-icer for an aircraft.
Under certain atmospheric conditions ice forms and accumulates on the leading edges of wings, struts and propellers which in turn have an adverse effect on the air flow over these surfaces due to the change in the aerodynamic flow.
One of the main means for the removal of ice from these surfaces is to provide a de-icer device that has a plurality of tubular members that operate on being inflated to distend their flexible covering member to break up the ice formed. The tubular members are inflated and deflated in rapid sequence to provide for this action. Some objections to this type of de-icing is attributed to increase in the aerodynamic resistance because the distended tubes change the profile of the leading edge.
Another known method used to remove ice formations is to provide a de-icer device that relies on the intermittent or cyclic heating thereof to break up the ice. Objection is made to the greater power requirements of this method since the time necessary for heating the surface to be deiced is great due to the great differential in temperature between ambient temperature of the surrounding air and the temperature at which the ice melts. Since the heating zones only cover the leading edges, the water formed at these locations will flow to the unheated zones and freeze thereon to form artificial barriers to the smooth aerodynamic flow of air, which barriers are objectionable.
Another de-icing device and method uses an electromagnetic field to vibrate the outer sheet metal skin of an aircraft's leading edge. This method relies on the elastic deformation of the sheet metal and imparts a continual impact stress to the aircraft skin and accordingly is undesirable.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved de-icing means which eliminates many of these disadvantages while operating on a low power requirement yet ensuring a positive de-icing within seconds without adversely affecting the aerodynamic characteristics of the wings, strut or leading edge configuration of the aircraft. Such deicer of the present invention is more economical to manufacture and is particularly reliable in use under adverse conditions.